Bad Apple
by The Lady of Pajamas
Summary: Yoshi felt tears falling down his face. He wanted to forget it. He wanted things to go back to how they were before that night where he had screwed up everything. The night were he lost his twin and gained this one instead. Tsuna should never look so coldly at another person. Ever. Twin fic. Dark Tsuna.
1. Ever on and on

Chapter: Ever on and on

Disclaimer: Hmmm, don't own Reborn or the song Bad Apple or anything else you may recognize from other fandoms.

Warnings: Dark Tsuna for the most part. Short chapters. Twins. A couple of people's potty mouth. And possible subject matter later on in the story.

Author Notes: Welcome to Bad Apple! This story is written more in a drabble-like form as oppose to a full length story. There it isn't a drabble since it's more than 100 words. So short chapters but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Reborn blinked in surprise as he saw the other Sawada boy standing in the hallway, looking into his brother's room. He hadn't sensed him moving around in the house. The boy - Tsunayoshi his mind supplied - watched him with a calculating look on his face. He hadn't expected that from the information the boy's father had given him.

"Tsuna!" Nana called out in surprise, smiling at him. "This is Reborn. He's yours and Yoshi's new home tutor."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at them and gave Reborn a thoughtful look. Reborn returned the look.

"Reborn this is Tsuna. Tsuna treat Reborn well," Nana finished as she walked to the door. Tsuna moved aside for his mother and nodded an agreement.

Nana disappeared to somewhere down stairs leaving Tsuna with Reborn and his unconscious brother. Tsuna glanced at his brother, Yoshi, and flicked his eyes back to Reborn.

Reborn understood what the boy was asking, but he had learned from the boy's father that the boy didn't like speaking, even going so far as to refuse to speak. That was going to have to be fixed.

"If you have a question, ask it," Reborn informed the boy. It pleased Reborn to see annoyance flick across his face. Tsuna sighed after a moment and he fixed a bored look upon his face.

Tsuna gave one last look at him and turned away. Reborn let him go. Imetsu had made it clear that he really only wanted his son, Yoshimune, to be involved in the mafia and that his other son, Tsunayoshi, was to stay out of it as much as possible. Well, if the kid wasn't interested enough to look into why a baby was his home tutor, then keeping him from the mafia might be easier than he'd hope for.

* * *

That baby had a mischief aura about him but he didn't mean those under this roof harm, so Tsuna decided that he would just accept him. Especially since it seemed most of the mischief was going to be towards his twin. Tsuna felt a rather sinister smile cross his face as he went back to his room. Looks like things were going to get interesting.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed and feel kind enough to leave a review! If you are interested in updates for this story, as well as my other story Red Shadow, check out my bio page. Thank you for reading! Below are prompts for reviews if you don't have idea what to write in one.

Leaving a review: If you don't know what to say in a review here are some questions you can answer. What made you click on this story? What did you like about the chapter? What didn't you like about the chapter? What you thought I did well? What you think I could improve on? Thoughts on the story so far. Please be civil in your reviews. There is no need to be mean if you don't like this story. And thank you for taking the time to read this and review, if you do.


	2. I continue circling

Chapter: I continue circling

Disclaimer: Anything that seems like it's been published isn't mine.

Warnings: Dark Tsuna for the most part. Short chapters. Twins. A couple of people's potty mouth. And subject matter later on in the story. It's not a possibly anymore. Actually I may need to move this up to M for those. Hmm…

Author Notes: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Bad Apple. And yes it's another short one. But Gokudera's here!

* * *

"Tenth!"

"Eep!"

Tsuna glanced out the door to see the new transfer student bowing to his terrified twin. It was the first time the silver-haired teen had come to the house since the boy had done a 180 and started worshiping the ground on which Yoshi walked on. Tsuna found it all highly amusing as his brother was deathly afraid of his follower.

"Tenth! I am here to escort you to school. Don't worry I'll make sure no one bothers you, and if they do then I'll just blow them up!" the transfer student declared with fire burning in his eyes.

Tsuna snickered a little as he stepped away from Yoshi who was trying to use him as a shield.

"Tsuna!" Yoshi wailed both at losing his shield and the fact that he knew his brother was laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at?" the other teen growled at him. Tsuna just stared at him. He couldn't help the smirk crawling on to his face as his stare seemed to unnerve the other. "Look, just because you're the Tenth's twin doesn't mean that you can laugh at him!"

Tsuna blinked then snorted and started walking away. But the silver-haired teen grabbed his arm.

"Don't think you can just walk away from this!"

Tsuna looked at the hand on him and then at the other teen. Tsuna took pleasure in the brief look of fear that flashed across the others face from the look he gave him. But it was quickly covered up with anger.

"Ignore him!"

Tsuna looked at his brother who had spoken. He was pale and staring at him. Tsuna knew he had been speaking to him but the other teen took it as an order and let Tsuna go. The taller teen tsked and Tsuna gave the two one last look and left. After all, if his brother had managed enough courage to try and stop him, then Tsuna should give him what he wanted. It wasn't everyday that happened after all.

* * *

Author Notes: Thank you everyone who reviewed and followed this story! It seems to be the most popular at of the three I'm working on. And the chapters will be fairly short throughout the daily life arc. Once Mukuro shows up the chapters may get longer. We'll see. But since the chapters are short this story updates more often. Thank you everyone for reading and please leave a review!

Leaving a review: If you don't know what to say in a review here are some questions you can answer. What made you click on this story? What did you like about the chapter? What didn't you like about the chapter? What you thought I did well? What you think I could improve on? Thoughts on the story so far. Please be civil in your reviews. There is no need to be mean if you don't like this story. And thank you for taking the time to read this and review, if you do.


	3. With nothing but my hate

Chapter: With nothing but my hate

Disclaimer: I claim the plot bunny but other people have claim on everything else. And they get paid for it…

Warnings: Dark Tsuna with soft spots as shown in this chapter… Short chapters though they are getting longer. Twins. A couple of people's potty mouth. And subject matter later on in the story that will probably push this story into M rating... Why did I think I could write this plot with a T rating…

Author Notes: Well, here's chapter 3. A little early but I don't think I'll have access to a computer tomorrow morning when I normally post…So…surprise!

* * *

Yamamoto stated at the ground below him. He could hear his fellow students calling to him from behind but it seemed muted. No one was getting close to him to stop him and as he moved just a little closer to the edge, a part of him hoped that the boy, Yoshi, would come and talk him out of this. He had followed the boy's advice but it had driven him to this. Maybe he had misunderstood Yoshi.

He wanted to believe that but he also just wanted to step off the edge and end it.

Yamamoto blinked as he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. He turned and saw a small brunet standing there with his arm through the fence gripping him.

"Yoshi?" Yamamoto questioned in surprise. The other boy shook his head and Yamamoto felt his hope die as he realized who the boy was. "Tsuna, let me go."

Tsuna shook his head again and tighten his grip. He tugged the other back towards the fence, giving him a hard look. But Yamamoto shook his head and moved his shoulder to pull himself out of the other's grip. The movement caused the taller teen to tip off the roof and he felt almost giddy as his feet left solid ground.

But any happy feelings were turned into sinking terror as he heard a loud snap. He looked up to the roof as his body twisted so that he was facing the sky, finally getting Tsuna to let go. But it was too late and he saw Tsuna's eyes widen as he too was pulled off the roof, the fence having broken.

Guilt swam through him as he realized that his actions were resulting in the death of another. Damn it. If he had known this was going to happen, he wouldn't have gone up to the stupid roof.

Yamamoto watched as Tsuna's face turned from surprise to determination. Tsuna reached out and grabbed him again. The baseball lover blinked as he saw the other boy's eyes seem to glow orange and Yamamoto would later swear that he had felt something cool and powerful slip around him.

Then suddenly he no longer had any breath in his body as it slammed into the ground. The fence and Tsuna slammed into him moments later, making it even more difficult to breath. The smaller boy rolled off him and sat up, glaring at him.

Yamamoto blinked as he took in a breath and realized that he was still alive. Hurting, a lot, but alive. And not seriously injured either as he pushed the fence off him and sat up. Guilt and anger suddenly burned through him and he glared back at the boy sitting next to him.

"Why?" Yamamoto snarled. "Why did you save me? I wanted to die!"

Tsuna continued to glare at him and Yamamoto growled. He should have known, Tsuna was famous for never talking. So why should he start now? Just as he was going to leave, Tsuna spoke.

"Someone once told me that suicide was a coward's way out. I believe that. I don't consider myself a coward so I never went through with it even though that would have been the easiest way out."

Yamamoto stared. Shock replaced anger and guilt as he took in the fact that Tsuna had spoken and was all but admitting that he had considered suicide at some point in his life.

"You are neither a coward nor someone who takes the easy way out. So why are you choosing this path?"

Tsuna was no longer glaring but he was giving Yamamoto the most intense look he had ever been given in his life. It made him actually ponder on the question. Was suicide really just the easy way out?

"Why didn't you go down this path?"

"I'm not a coward," Tsuna answered then looked away and stood up. "I won't stop you next time."

Yamamoto blinked as the other started walking away. He took a shaky breath and knew he couldn't just let Tsuna walk away. He was making him actually feel alive. Like there was some meaning to his life. Something he had thought only baseball could do for him.

"Wait!" Yamamoto called out as he scrambled to get to his feet. He winced a little and knew he had gained several bruises. Tsuna stopped but didn't turn to look at him. "Why did you save me?"

Tsuna looked back and give him an annoyed look. And Yamamoto realized that he wasn't going to talk anymore.

"It's because I'm not a coward, right?"

Tsuna nodded with that annoyed look still on his face. Yamamoto grinned and walked up to the other boy.

"Thank you," Yamamoto smiled. It turned into a grin as Tsuna blushed and turned away.

Yamamoto easily fell into step with the shorter boy who threw him a glare then seemed to decide it would be better to just ignore him. Yamamoto didn't mind as he hummed happily. Then a thought came to him.

"Hey, is the reason you don't speak because you have that weird accent?"

Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna glared at him with a massive amount of killer intent behind it. Seems he had discovered why the brunet never said a word. Though, now he wondered if he was going to die because he knew the secret. Tsuna certainly seemed to be plotting his death as he continued to laugh.

* * *

Author Notes: So this chapter just about doubles the length of this story. I'm sure y'all are happy with the longer chapter. We'll see if this keeps up.

I seem to have come across a bit of a problem for this story that I didn't even think of until I was editing this chapter. I'm unsure how to show Tsuna's accent through his dialogue. So for the moment I'm just going to leave it as is but if anyone has advice for writing accents I would like to hear them. I would be very grateful for them.

One other thing, I know many of you seem to want to know what happened _that night _but if you look at the genre it does say mystery. So be patent. Bits and pieces will be revealed though out the story, and all will be revealed in time.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and follow this story! It seems to be my most popular story. Check out my bio page for update times on all of my stories. And of course reviews are always welcomed. Next paragraph has prompts if you don't know what to include in the review. Thank you and until next time!

Leaving a review: If you don't know what to say in a review here are some questions you can answer. What made you click on this story? What did you like about the chapter? What didn't you like about the chapter? What you thought I did well? What you think I could improve on? Thoughts on the story so far. Please be civil in your reviews. There is no need to be mean if you don't like this story. And thank you for taking the time to read this and review.


	4. In a carousel of agony

Chapter: In a carousel of agony

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to its respective owner. I'm just borrowing it.

Warnings: Dark Tsuna…mystery…not so short chapters... Twins. A couple of people's potty mouth. And subject matter later on in the story that will push this story into M rating…as of next chapter…and I'll even be putting what those subject matters are…oh and Reborn may seem OOC in this chapter…

Author Notes: I was suppose to be posting the next chapter for Renegade Chaos but that plot bunny ran off as I was trying to finish the chapter up so I'm chasing it down. I'll post that as soon as I find the plunny and finish the chapter. So instead I'm posting the next chapter of Bad Apple since I mostly had it done. Lucky all of you. And I once again find myself without a laptop to use in the morning so posting the night before again. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

All twins should be drowned at birth, Reborn decided. The two he was tutoring were annoying. Yoshi for the most part wasn't too bad. In fact, he reminded him a little of Dino. The problem was that Yoshi was a coward. A complete and utter coward.

Reborn hadn't realized just how much of a coward the boy was until he chose to run in the opposite direction of Yamamoto when that boy decided to jump off the roof. Reborn was still cursing himself over his assumption that Yoshi would at least go to the roof. But no, he ran and his twin went up there. And Yoshi had lost a valuable underling.

Tsuna had gotten Yamamoto instead. He had actually thought that Tsuna wouldn't have even cared enough about another person to reach out and help them. He avoids even his own family; didn't even speak to them. But apparently if you tried to commit suicide, Tsunayoshi thought you were worthy enough to talk to. And it grated on his nerves that Tsuna saved the baseball lover.

Tsuna was suppose to be the spare and Yoshi the boss. Reborn knew there was fear among those who knew about both twins. Fear that they would bring the Vongola into a civil war; that they would fight each other for the position of boss. And the fact that Tsuna now had the loyalty of a natural hitman would only fuel that fear.

Currently the only saving grace they had was that Tsuna still didn't know about the mafia. He still refused to talk and Reborn refused to answer his questions. And Reborn knew he could speak, having witness the exchange between him and Yamamoto. Even if he hadn't been close enough to actually hear what Tsuna had said.

One day he would get Tsuna to talk in front of him.

"Wrong," Reborn announced as he set off another bomb. Tutoring Yoshi was good stress relieve at least. Tsuna had a habit of disappearing when Reborn tried to tutor him, and Reborn hadn't put that much effort on finding where he went to. He had one twin to tor-tutor after all.

"Why me?" Yoshi whimpered as he recovered from being blown up again. Then something caught his attention outside the window. "What the?"

"HAHAHA, die Reborn!"

Reborn felt like banging his head against the table. It just had to be one thing after another.

"Let's review what you did wrong," Reborn started, determine to ignore the new headache to his life.

"Kid! That's dangerous! You need to get down!" Yoshi demanded running to the window.

"Pay attention," Reborn demand, hitting the teen on the head. Yoshi whimpered and took one more glance outside before his fear of Reborn over rode his desire to save the cow child.

Suddenly there was a crack and the branch the cow kid had been standing on broke. Reborn wondered if he was lucky enough to have the kid die. Probably not.

"Gak! Are you alright kid?!" Yoshi shouted as he ran out of the room, forgetting his fear about Reborn.

Once the teen was out of the room, Reborn let out a sigh. So much for his stress relief.

* * *

Reborn glanced at the cloud of smoke from the ten year later bazooka. He was curious to see if the cow would reveal anything about the future he could use.

"Goodness, seems I've been brought back ten years," the cow teen mumbled looking around. His gaze landed on Yoshi and his expression brightens. "Yoshi-nii!"

"EEP!" Yoshi yelped as the taller teen suddenly hugged him. "W-who are you?"

"It's me, crybaby Lambo. Thank you for always taking care of me," Lambo smiled.

"Wha?" Yoshi gapped. Lambo looked around the room and saw Tsuna. The tall teen's smile dropped.

"_Qtomvr_," Lambo called Tsuna bowing a little.

Reborn glanced at Tsuna and frowned at the look that came upon the teens face. His eyes had widened and his mouth had fallen open. Then he caught himself and his expression closed off. Tsuna nodded his head in acknowledgement and went back to eating his dinner with a determine air about him to ignore everything.

Reborn glanced at Yoshi and blinked when he saw the boy had become terrified over that word.

"W-w-why d-did you c-call him t-that?" Yoshi stammered out to Lambo. Reborn mentally smirked. Maybe he'll get some answers.

"Mm, it's his title. Or least that's what I got from Bakadera's explanation when I asked," Lambo explained, small smile playing on his face.

"Who's Bakadera?" Yoshi asked, confusion written across his face.

"Gokudera," Lambo answered.

"What?! How could he possible know those words let alone their meaning?" Yoshi freaked out.

"Oh, that's because-"

The cow went up in smoke and Reborn made an effort not to bang his head against the table. The stupid cow had just given him more questions than answers. And had implied some worrying information.

"So you have two eyes now?"

Everyone's attention focused on the younger Lambo as he stared at Yoshi while eating something.

"What do you mean two eyes?" Yoshi asked his face paling.

"You were giving The Great Lambo candy and you only had one eye," Lambo explained. Then he showed off his candy, "See?! And they're all The Great Lambo's! HAHAHA!"

Reborn felt the urge to steal Lambo's candy and had to remind himself that even though he looked like a baby didn't mean he was one.

"A-are you sure it was me and not Tsuna?" Yoshi chocked out.

"You, Yoshi-nii?"

"Yes."

"Then it was you! That's what the dark haired lady called you and everyone called the other one Kutomuru or something like that," Lambo informed them.

Tsuna suddenly stood up and left the room. Yoshi eeped and shield himself as if Tsuna was going to hit him on his way by. Nothing happened though and Lambo just focused on eating his candy.

Reborn mentally sighed. No one was going to like the fact that it seemed Tsuna was the boss. Though, was he the boss of the Vongola or of something else? He decided to keep this information to himself for the time being. He really didn't have anything too solid and the future was always changing. Finding out the meaning of that word should shed some light on the situation. Hopefully.

As Reborn felt a headache coming along, he decided that twins really should just all die.

* * *

Author Notes: Hum…the chapters seem to be getting longer. I hope y'all are happy with this development. Thank you for everyone's review. Tsuna's accent isn't Italian as shown in this chapter…sort of. The language is just an unknown language…as Reborn will soon find out. I'm thinking of adding an verbal tic to Tsuna's speech for the accent.

By the way Qtomvr means Prince. Anyone want to guess how I came up with it? If anyone guesses right then I'll answer one question they have about this story. Also the word, Kutomuru, that Younger Lambo says is him trying to pronounce Qtomvr.

I'm glad people are enjoying Yoshi and Tsuna's altered personality. Yes Yoshi is a lot like cannon Tsuna. Tsuna was like that at one point but then he changed. Hehe. But Yoshi isn't an exact copy. He's a little different. And don't worry Tsuna isn't going to kill Yamamoto even if he may feel like it at times. May end up killing others…hm…

I'm also glad that people are enjoying this story even though it's different from the norm. I did have a goal to write a twin fic that wasn't just the Tsuna has an evil twin who is chosen over him and Tsuna's the good twin who's abused and everyone loves him. I wanted to write something where neither is overly good or bad but they're human so they have both. Somehow this ended up being the results.

Thank you once again for everyone's review and choosing to follow! Please leave a review. Prompts just below.

Leaving a review: If you don't know what to say in a review here are some questions you can answer. What made you click on this story? What did you like about the chapter? What didn't you like about the chapter? What you thought I did well? What you think I could improve on? Thoughts on the story so far. Please be civil in your reviews. There is no need to be mean if you don't like this story. And thank you for taking the time to read this and review.


	5. Till Slowly I Forget

Chapter: Till slowly I forget

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the plunny.

Warnings: Dark Tsuna…mystery…angst... Twins. A couple of people's potty mouth. And subject matter that is coming…I swear… near death of a cannon character…I did consider actually killing her at one point…

Author Notes: I know I said I was updating this next week but I'm still trying to fit the Red Shadow chapter together. So I'm swapping dates again. So readers enjoy! And know that you are very spoiled for this story.

* * *

Yoshi wondered if this is all payback for that night when everything had changed. It was that or he had done something horrible in his past life to get this one.

"Why does she have to tutor me?! She tried to kill me!" Yoshi wailed to Reborn. The baby had the nerve to just smirk at him as Bainchi fawned over him while trying to feed him food. Yoshi decided then that he was never going to make it to adulthood alive. "I'm doomed..."

"You have something to say, Tsuna?"

Yoshi looked up to see his brother staring at Bainchi with an odd expression. Bainchi had also looked up and was giving Tsuna a bit of a flirtatious, haughty smile. Tsuna's expression seemed to close off as he continued to stare at the older woman.

"That's Bainchi. Apparently, she's Reborn's fourth lover and will be staying here with us so she can tutor us in home ecs and art," Yoshi informed his brother. He suddenly fell forward as Reborn threw something at him. "Ow!"

"You're brother needs to learn to ask. Don't go volunteering information," Reborn order.

"Ah, I can see why my Reborn needs me here," Bainchi sighed turning back to Reborn to flutter her eyes at him.

"Get out."

Everyone paused and looked at Tsuna. Yoshi felt himself pale at the cold, cruel look on his brother's face. He hadn't seen that look in a while; he had thought his brother was getting better.

"Now you speak?" Reborn asked with a serious look. Tsuna didn't even spare him a look, his gaze focused on Bainchi.

"You're not welcome here. Get out now or I'll kill you," Tsuna informed the long-haired woman.

Yoshi could feel himself trembling as he saw the slight glint of insanity, which had been in his brother's eyes since that night, grow. He glanced at the other two and saw both of them shiver, though he figured it was more for the fact that the room had dropped several degrees in temperature than because they feared Tsuna.

"I asked her to come here, so she stays," Reborn informed Tsuna.

"Then she dies," Tsuna countered eyes never leaving Bainchi.

"Well, you could try," Bainchi smirked, confident that she would win.

Yoshi bit his lip to keep the whimper from coming out. He did not want to see anyone die but he also didn't want to catch his brother's gaze and risk getting killed too. The fearful teen watched as Bainchi stood up; throwing something at his brother only to have it hit a shield of some sort. Tsuna flicked his hand and Bainchi was thrown against the wall.

"You're all the same, bitch. Thinking you can get away with anything, do anything," Tsuna spoke. Yoshi noticed his accent getting thicker and he curled up trying to make himself as small as possible. "I won't let you though. You won't do that to Yoshi or me."

Yoshi felt tears falling down his face. Memories of the night mixing with what he was seeing now. He didn't want to remember them. He wanted to forget it. He wanted things to go back to how they were before that night where he had screwed up everything. But they kept coming.

"Tsunayoshi! Stop what you are doing now," Reborn ordered pointing his gun at the teen.

"**Why are you stopping me? She is the enemy. They enslave us. She deserves to die.**"

Tsuna was too far gone. He had slipped into using those words. Yoshi just prayed he wouldn't die. Reborn shot at Tsuna but the bullet hit the same shield as before.

"**Should I kill you too?**" Tsuna murmured gaze flicking briefly to Reborn.

"Shit," Reborn cursed and switched guns. Yoshi wanted to look away but couldn't. Reborn shot at Tsuna and Yoshi noticed the shot looked different than normal. This time it went through whatever shield Tsuna had put up and hit him. Yoshi watched in horror as his twin crumbled to the ground. The distraught teen let out a strangled cry and prayed to whatever god would listen that his brother wasn't dead. Tsuna shouldn't die. Tsuna didn't deserve to die.

"Can you move Bainchi?"

"Y-yeah."

"Leave and don't come back to this house until we get this sorted out," Reborn ordered never taking his eyes off of Tsuna. Yoshi felt frozen, wanting to run to his brother, but not being about to move from fear. It was all his fault. Everything was his fault.

"Do you know why he tried to kill Bainchi?" Reborn's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He stared at his tutor and shook his head. "Have any ideas as to why?"

"H-h-he d-d-does-sn't l-like w-w-woman," Yoshi confessed. It was the only thing that made sense to him. He knew Tsuna could barley tolerate them being around, even their mother. Only in the last few months could Tsuna even tolerate their mother touching him. "T-t-tsuna-nii is s-still a-alive, r-right?"

Please be alive. Please be alive.

"I didn't kill him," Reborn answered staring at the unconscious brunet. "Do you know what caused this?"

Yoshi shook his head.

"You're lying. You know something."

"I-It's my fault, all my f-fault," Yoshi whimpered as he curled up into a ball. Reborn sneered in disgust and pointed his gun at the boy.

"I'll shoot you," Reborn informed him.

"G-g-go a-ahead. I d-d-deserve t-to die. I-I-it's all my f-fault. All my fault," Yoshi repeated. Reborn was staring at him now; gun still trained on him. A few more seconds went by before Reborn 'tsk'ed and lowered his fedora and gun. Yoshi wasn't sure if he had heard Reborn correctly through his sobs when he muttered something about how twins should all die.

* * *

Author Notes: Gak! Somehow I ended up with a life and I haven't had time to write! It doesn't help that I have to share the laptop. So this is being posted now instead of next week. Anyone who is reading Red Shadow, it's being posted next week. Sigh. I feel like I spoil the readers for this one. Oh well.

So if you didn't gather from the chapter, the words in bold that Tsuna says are his language that he speaks. Originally I was going to write it out in the weird language but I think it would have come across as more annoying than anything since I wouldn't have put the translations up. It always seems pointless to have someone speak in a foreign language and then write what they said in English right after. And I find it annoying to read the sentences of foreign language then have to scroll down to the author note where they put the translation, if they put anything. I'm fine with single words, unless there are tons, but whole sentences are annoying.

I hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for everyone's review and choosing to follow! I have something special planned for next chapter, so stay tune! Please leave a review on your way out. Prompts just below.

Leaving a review: If you don't know what to say in a review here are some questions you can answer. What made you click on this story? What did you like about the chapter? What didn't you like about the chapter? What you thought I did well? What you think I could improve on? Thoughts on the story so far. Please be civil in your reviews. There is no need to be mean if you don't like this story. And thank you for taking the time to read this and review.


End file.
